Incondicional
by Kirby-Nara
Summary: [Oneshot] [TanizakiCest] Cobarde. Miedoso. Perdedor. Inseguro. Débil. Todos los sinónimos que existieran, pero, con ella a mi lado, me da igual todo. La amo demasiado y, mientras ella este a salvo, nada más me importa.


¡Wajajajajaja!

Holi ;D

Bueno, bueno, aquí me tienen otra vez jodiendo, pero **no** con una historia de mis Fandom conocidos –o muy conocidos, a eso me refiero XD–. En fin, vengo con este Oneshot de uno de mis Shipp más nuevos. ¡Sí, que sí!

Como leyeron en el sumary esta historia contiene _**INCESTO**_ , ósea relación **HermanoxHermana** __y si, tal vez por eso piensen que soy una loca y pervertida degenerada, pero ¡poss ya que!

Debía sacar esta idea de mi cabeza y contribuir en la creación de Fic's de este hermoso Fandom. No he encontrado historias de estos dos en español en esta u otra página –Y sinceramente creo que en ingles tampoco hay. No sé realmente ahí, pero yo soy una papa en ingles así que para que le hago a la búsqueda X'D– así que creo que seré la primera depravada en escribir en español de este Shipp y subirlo aquí ;P

A los que no saben qué onda con este Manga y anime les recomiendo mil que lo vean/lean. Es muy, muy interesante; en realidad, creo que desde que lo vi me enamoro y como mi amada beta _**MK Jess23**_ me dijo –realmente, casi me ordeno TnT– que leyera el manga, lo hice. Y sí que valió la pena. Lo que más me gusta de este MangAnime es que usen escritores de la vida real y los hagan los personajes de este. _¡Fue lo mejor!_ Además, y gracias a esto, este Oneshot puede iniciar con un fragmento de un ensayo de este gran, gran hombre; **"El elogio de la sombra"**.

 _ **Nota preámbulo: Por cierto, este Oneshot está basado mayormente por los capítulos 23 y 24 del manga. Aclarado esto, ahora si ya los dejo en paz :P**_

Espero lo disfruten. Sin más por aquí, nos estamos leyendo en las notitas del final.

 ***** Bungō Stray Dogs y todo lo que conlleva son propiedad de Asagiri Kafka y Harukawa35 (Sango Harukawa). La siguiente historia es totalmente de mi autoría. *****

 **«CAPITULO UNICO»**

" **Incondicional"**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Creo que lo bello no es una sustancia en sí, sino tan sólo un dibujo de sombras, un juego de claroscuros producido por yuxtaposición de diferentes sustancias."**_ _– Junichiro Tanizaki. Escritor, novelista y guionista del Japón contemporáneo._

 **.**

 **.**

El día de hoy me despabilo al darme cuenta que por la noche no cerré correctamente la cortina, el sol del amanecer me da justo a la cara. Incluso así, con certeza esta mañana es un alivio. Al despertar, ella está ahí…

Hace un par de días, mi flaqueza de carácter incluso me hizo pensar que, no solo ella, sino que yo también estaba perdido. Y no es que quisiera darme por vencido, digo, _¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en rendirme?_ Lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquellos momentos no era nada lógico, eso es claro.

El caso es que no era solo mi debilidad física y psicológica, sino que ellos, los enemigos, eran demasiado para un pusilánime como yo. Ni siquiera porque Kunikida-san me acompañaba para ponerla a salvo a ella y al resto de los empleados pude hacer algo. No. Más bien el problema es que solo fui un estorbo durante casi todo del rescate.

" _\- Por Naomi, con gusto reduciría el mundo a cenizas…-"_

Y así es, porque Tanizaki Naomi es mi hermana, el único ser en este mundo que me queda y por quien pido todas las noches solo por verla en buenas manos e ilesa. Porque como dije, es mi hermana, _solo por eso…_ No. _¿A quién quiero engañar?,_ ella es mucho, mucho más que solo mi hermana.

Ella es la mujer por quien estaría dispuesto a darlo todo, incluso mi alma, porque si mi cuerpo perece, si mi boca no puede decir palabra otra vez, si mi respiración se achica hasta desaparecer, inclusive, si mi nombre y ser es olvidado, yo solo seguiré en existencia por Naomi, porque si ella no está a salvo, mi impulso para seguir, será que lo este.

Un suspiro sale de mi boca, despejando así mi mente de mi tormento. Mi rostro gira un poco y me encuentro con el suyo.

Su cabello, su hermoso y largo cabello me hace cosquillas en el hombro, donde su cabeza reposa. En un movimiento inconsciente pero que no me fuerzo a detener al darme cuenta, acerco mi mano a su mejilla. El dorso de mi mano a penas y rosa su piel. Se remueve un poco al sentir mi contacto, aun perdida en los brazos de Morfeo, sin despertar ni abandonar su somnolencia. _Me pregunto qué será lo que sueña en este momento,_ pienso.

Uno de sus brazos esta abrazado alrededor de mí, atravesando mi cintura, mientras uno de los míos, como ya dije, le sirve de almohada. Su respiración es tranquilizante, tanto para ella como para mí. Puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi pecho, ensimismándome en un trance, un hermoso y magnificente trance del cual no deseo salir; _no aun._

Sus ojos permanecen cerrados durante todo el tiempo que me paso observándola después de abandonar mi sueño. Sus labios están ligeramente entreabiertos y sus bonitas pestañas, que se balancean cada vez que ella se mueve me provocan esas extrañas y difícilmente molestas mariposas en la boca del estómago. Ella es simplemente hermosa.

Se parece mucho a nuestra madre, y, aunque sé y reconozco que esto debería ser un impedimento para sentir esta emoción que se da cada vez que está cerca o, por lo menos, pienso en ella, no es así. Al contrario, su parecido a ella solo me hace querer tenerla cerca mío siempre. Protegerla y amarla como mi padre lo hizo en su momento.

Aun así, no la amo solo por su apariencia, no solo porque me encanta su cabello y su cuerpo me enloquece en deseo. Por supuesto que estos también contribuyen, en su caso, con mi anhelo por ella. Pero mi amor llega más a fondo, más profundo que solo una cara bonita. Pues amo su personalidad, amo su sonrisa y cada gesto que hace, amo su voz, su femineidad, sus ojos, sus gustos, sus aspiraciones… Todo de ella me es cautivador. La totalidad de Naomi para mí es como un adictivo y embriagante licor; atrayente y fuerte, pero a la vez también suave y delicado, y en ocasiones, incluso espontaneo. Pero así es, cada elemento, cada fragmento de ella me es fascinante, y eso nadie, ni nada lo cambiaran. Porque ella es mi mundo.

\- _No sé qué haría sin ti…-_ Digo, con un hilo de voz dejando que mi mano rose ahora su brazo.

\- Nada. No podrías hacer nada sin mí-

Doy un respingo al descubrir que sus ojos abiertos me miran, mientras sus labios están curvados en las esquinas. Ahí está esa hermosa sonrisa que me conquista y me hace sucumbir ante todo lo que diga y pida. Al estar tan fijo y ensimismado ni siquiera note cuando despertó.

Le sonrió de vuelta, dejando de acariciar la sedosa piel de su brazo. En cambio, poso mi mano en su mejilla y trato de arrullarla para que vuelva a dormir. Mi corazón está latiendo tanto que creo que saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier segundo.

Hablamos un poco antes de darme por vencido en mi labor de hacerla descansar más y esta vez le invito a desayunar.

\- Pero nii-sama, aun no quiero salir de la cama…- Dice en un ronroneo, inclinándose en mi oído. Mi cuerpo se tensa al sentirla tan cerca, ni siquiera está tratando de disimular que no quiere comer –precisamente– comida.

Mis ojos instintivamente vagan en su cuerpo, no lo puedo evitar, hermano o no, duermo cada cuanto con la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, sin contar, claro, que soy hombre. Su pijama es un simple short rosado y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, esta última no es totalmente ceñida a su cuerpo, por tanto, al inclinarse sobre mí, esta dejaba entre ver un poco debajo de ella. Como siempre, no estaba usando un sostén.

Mis mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rojizo, o eso quiero pretender al desviar mi rostro de su intensa mirada a pesar de sentir arder mi cara hasta los oídos. Naomi ríe al verme hacer aquello y se mete nuevamente debajo de las sabanas de la cama, mientras envuelve de nuevo su brazo a mí alrededor. Yo me dedico a suspirar una y otra vez tratando de calmar mis estúpidos impulsos mañaneros _–si entienden lo que digo–_.

Nos quedamos en cama un rato más, Naomi se la pasó todo el rato tratando de _hacerme caer_ besando mi rostro. Trate lo mejor posible de contenerme pero, como dicen por ahí; _"La carne es débil"_ , y la mía contra ella, lo es aún más.

Salimos de la cama por las ocho y treinta, poco más de dos horas después de que yo despertara. Nos dimos una ducha, prepare algo para el desayuno y luego tomamos camino al trabajo. Naomi iba prendada de mi brazo, y no es que me molestara, solo que era incomodo sentir los ojos de todos los que nos veían pasar, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado. Aun así, ese no era el verdadero problema. Hace un par de días, como ya había explicado, Naomi había estado en peligro y yo no había hecho gran cosa para salvarla. Mi cabeza daba vueltas de inestabilidad mientras caminábamos. Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en una sola cosa para tratar de distraer mi cabeza de suposiciones, tal vez, improbables.

 _¿Y si el Gremio atacaba de nuevo?_ , _¿y si otra vez trataban de llevarse a Naomi lejos y lo conseguían esta vez?_ , _¿ella estaría bien esperando a que yo, su patético hermano mayor, llegara a ayudarla?_ Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al mirarla, me di cuenta de que me examinaba de pies a cabeza, como buscando algo mal en mí, su rostro lucia preocupado. Debería detenerse en cada parte de mi cuerpo, pues de una u otra forma, sé que estoy mal. Algo en mi debe hacerme enteramente defectuoso.

\- Junichiro, ¿qué pasa?-

Me cuestiono con mi nombre, no con _Nii-sama_ o _hermano mayor_ como siempre. Realmente debía verme extraño hoy para que ella hiciera aquello.

\- No es nad…- Trato de decir pero ella me detiene al hablar con su ceño fruncido. Se ve muy molesta.

\- Si se te ocurre decime que no es nada, juro que te pateare y me volveré a casa.-

La mire algo asustado. Se muy, muy bien que lo haría. Suspire. No podía ocultar nada de ella, y menos mis preocupaciones por su propio bienestar.

\- Solo pensaba… Que no sé lo que ocurriría si algo te llega a suceder por mi idiotez. Solo eso.-

Pareció sorprendida un segundo, luego sonrió. Esa sonrisa que ya no sé si me parece que ríe con burla en silencio o está tratando de disimular una carcajada que está por llegar. _En efecto, esta vez, es la última._

La observo mientras se recompone de la _no tan sutil_ burla. No sé qué le parece tan gracioso.

Ayer, nos vimos nuevamente cuando yo salía del consultorio de la doctora Yosano junto a Kunikida-san –aunque yo estaba más aterrado por el tratamiento que habíamos tenido que por todo lo demás–. Nuestras lesiones no habían sido precisamente graves; un brazo roto de mi parte y algunas contusiones y un par de huesos salidos en el hombro de mi acompañante, aun así, el jefe nos envió ahí después de la pelea contra los dos miembros del Gremio.

A penas estábamos saliendo de ahí cuando sentí a Naomi abrazándose a mí. Sus ojos estaban empañados por el par de lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas. Las limpie con mis manos y luego bese su frente. Estaba tan aliviado de que estuviera bien; la abrace y ella solo hizo más presión con sus brazos a mi alrededor, parecía no querer soltarme. El jefe había envía a Dazai-san y a Atsushi-kun a por ella y los demás empleados el día anterior, y no nos habíamos visto hasta ese mismo día porque al parecer se encontraron con alguien de la Mafia que los ataco, por tanto habían ido a resguardarse en algún lado. Por suerte, ambos estaban ahí para velar por la seguridad de todos los que abordaban el tren, no solo los empleados de la Agencia.

Mi agradecimiento a Atsushi-kun y Dazai-san no se hizo esperar, pues nada más me libere un poco de Naomi y fui casi a arrodillarme frente a ambos. Como siempre, el mayor de los dos hizo sus extrañas bromas y comentarios sarcásticos sobre que no todo había fácil y que esta vez le debía algo, como ayudarle la próxima vez que tratara con sus suicidios y cosas así, claro que Kunikida-san y él se pusieron a discutir que en esos momentos debería dejar su estupidez de lado y se pusiera a trabajar. Atsushi-kun, por el contrario, solo negaba y negaba mis agradecimientos, incluso Naomi le dijo que no tendría que ser tan modesto, pues había sido de gran ayuda.

Después de eso, Dazai-san le había dicho a Naomi, Atsushi-kun y a Haruno-san –empleada de la Agencia que había llegado lado a lado con Naomi– que debían ir a ver a la Doctora. Me tense al escuchar aquello e interrogue preocupado a mi hermana para ver cuál había sido el problema. Nadie pareció tomar importancia a mi preocupación pues Kunikida-san los mando dentro de la enfermería en ese momento. Espere por ella afuera, a pesar de haber escuchado decir al _Señor suicidio_ –como suelen llamar a Dazai-san– que no había salido nada grave, que solo era algo como rutina.

Cuando al fin salió, la noche ya estaba cayendo. Fukuzawa-sama, _el jefe,_ le pregunto a Naomi si deseaba ir junto a Haruno-san nuevamente a un escondite hasta que todo esto de la pelea a tres bandos terminara. Ella se negó, aliviándome así a mí también, no quería separarme de ella nuevamente. Después de eso, ambos nos encaminamos a nuestra casa. Sabíamos que no era el lugar más seguro de todos, pero prefería permanecer al lado de ella en todo momento, y Naomi se había negado en ir a un nuevo apartamento que la agencia nos había proporcionado para evitar ser blancos en nuestros propios hogares.

Luego de eso, nos fuimos a dormir enseguida, _juntos_. Realmente no quería ni siquiera alejarme de ella por una simple pared y una puerta, por tanto, nos dormimos en mi habitación. Así es justo como habíamos amanecido ese día.

Naomi se tranquilizó totalmente de su carcajada junto a mí, que salía de mis recuerdos en ese momento. Me le quede viendo entre molesto y curioso por su repentina burla a mis preocupaciones.

\- No te molestes, _¡NII-SA-MA!-_ Canturreo eso ultimo mientras enredaba nuevamente su brazo en el mío y comenzaba a juguetear con el borde de mi camisa. La detuve para que evitara hacer cualquier locura en plena calle. Pareció divertida y luego me dijo-. No es que me divierta tu ansiedad- No importa lo que me diga, eso es lo que parece-, solo que me parece absurdo que seas tan angustioso.-

\- Me preocupo y te burlas. Que gran consuelo.- Le reproche caminando nuevamente.

Ella rio y, cuando terminamos de cruzar la calle me jalo del brazo para hacer que me detuviera otra vez, en esta ocasión me jalo al inicio de un pequeño callejón, seguía pasando gente, pero era más privado que entre toda la multitud que caminaba, cada una en sus asuntos, y aun así, igual de molesta.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le dije a Haruno-san cuando me pregunto si la agencia vendría a salvarnos del Gremio?- Negué. No entendía porque eso tan de repente. Pareció complacida con mi respuesta. Me dio un casto beso en los labios y siguió hablando-. Yo le dije que tú eras parte del equipo y que ibas en camino. Que tú me rescatarías…-

Me quede pensativo un par de segundos, mientras sentía que la sangre me subía de nuevo a la cabeza. Debía estar más sonrojado que aquella mañana.

Ella… _ella confiaba en mí._

Yo ya sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Ese amor incondicional era reciproco. Pero una cosa es saberlo y escuchárselo decir a broma frente a todos en la Agencia, y otra muy diferente que me lo dijera, así como así, tan seria y dulce a la vez. Me sonrió y acaricio la mejilla, mientras se ponía sobre las puntas de sus pies y acercaba sus labios a los míos. No me beso, solo roso sus labios con los míos mientras decía- Yo siempre esperare por ti.-

Mi corazón había comenzado a desbocarse desde que entramos al callejón pero, en ese momento, ya ni siquiera sentía que fue mi corazón eso que hacia tanto ruido. Sabía que el pecho de Naomi también brincaba en sintonía con el mío, y eso me era tan maravilloso y placentero. Me sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de amor y sabía que los míos también debían estar así. Sonreí mientras desaparecía la escasa distancia entre nuestros labios.

La bese mientras enrollaba mis brazos sobre su cintura, sentí a sus manos deslizarse sobre mi pecho para finalmente unirse detrás de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por su dulce sabor.

 _Cobarde. Miedoso. Perdedor. Inseguro. Débil._ Todos los sinónimos que existieran, pero, con ella a mi lado, me da igual todo. El mundo entero podía irse al demonio si quería, pero que me dejaran estar con ella por siempre.

" _\- Nada se compara a estar con ella-"_

En efecto. Nada es comparable con ella. Naomi es mi todo, justo como le dije a ese tipo del Gremio. La amo demasiado y, mientras ella este a salvo, nada más me importa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Ta-dah!**

He aquí el final de este Oneshot. Espero con todo mi corazonsito que les haya gustado, y, por cierto, no me importaría nada si quieren dejarme un review X'D

En fin, no tengo gran cosa que decir, así que me voy despidiendo.

Quiero informar, de paso, que este _**NO**_ será mi único ni ultimo Oneshot de la serie o la pareja. Realmente no sé si hay muchos a los que les guste este shippeo o el MangAnime en sí –Yo sé que los hay, no se hagan XD–. En fin, seguiré con mis locos escritos por aquí y, como creo que ya quedo claro, ¡me enamoran todita estos dos!, por eso, no voy a dejar este Fandom en un rato, verán mis escritos ahí regados debes en cuando, así que…

Sin más por el momento...

Hasta la próxima. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

CHAO Y BESITOS! ~(^•^)~


End file.
